New Love in the Smash Mansion
by TheDemiGeek
Summary: Some of them have never been in Love. Some of them have always been in love. Others are just now confessing. What could go wrong? (Everything) IkexSamus, MarthxPeach, RoyxLyn


**Hi. Welcome to my First Fanfic. Hope you Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Nintendo. Also all Stages.**

—

Chapter 1: Change

—

**Ike's POV**

It was my first day at the Smash Mansion. I walked in and registered my name at the front desk. The Lady ask me for my name. I answer, "Ike Greil". Once I'm registered I'm greeted by one of two friendly faces I know here. Marth. We'd known each other since I'd been put in a Fire Emblem Game. Now I'm a Smasher. He was here since the last Smash. He's telling me something and I notice a girl kneeling down not too far away from our location. She seems to be talking to a few of the younger Smashers. She turns around and I get a glimpse of her face before I turn back to Marth before she realizes I'm staring. I turned just in time to hear him say, "Ok, so lets go see what room you're in".

I follow him through a hall and then turn left, all of the other Smashers are here. Mostly just talking to each other and introducing themselves. Except for one guy who I see in the corner that seems to be glaring at everyone who comes in. Marth notices me studying the guy. He says to me, "That's Snake. Don't worry about him. He doesn't get along with anybody". We walk up to the message board and a list of people and dorms seem to be up:

Room 120: Pit, Toon Link, Lucas, and Kirby.

Room 121: Marth, Link, Ike, and Roy

Room 122: Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, And Snake

Room 123: Sonic, Ness, Lucario, and Red(Pokemon Trainer)

Room 124: Pikachu, Meta Knight, Wolf, and Popo(Blue Ice Climber)

Room: 125: Ganondorf, R.O.B., King Dedede, and Mr Game&Watch

Room 126: Olimar, Diddy Kong, Yoshi,and Mario

Room 127: Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wario.

Room 128: Luigi

Room 129: Jigglypuff

Room 130: Samus, Zelda, Nana, Peach

So I'm sharing a room with Marth and Roy. At least I know them. I guess it won't be so bad.

I ask Marth, "Who's Link?"

"He's the so-called Hero of Time"

"How do you get a title like that?"

"By playing a weird instrument and going into the future to kill someone."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to just go into the past and prevent their birth or something like that?"

"I don't know. It's complicated."

Marth and I walked to our room when we see the door open and Link walk out dragging the hilt of his sword and at the end of it, a rock.

"Hey Guys." Link said as if he weren't puling a rock with him

"Hey Link…What… happened?"

"Roy stabbed my sword into a random rock he found because I told him about the sword-stabbed-stone thing."

"So now what are you doing?"

"I have to bring this to Master Hand to get it removed."

"Well…have fun with that."

"Oh anyways. Who's the new guy?" Link said pointed at me.

"This is Ike" Marth says.

I introduce myself. He does too and we shake hands. Marth and I walked into the room to see Roy unpacking, he picked to Bed in the top right corner of the room. The room is arranged so there is a bed in each corner. I pick the one in the bottom left, Marth picks bottom right. Link already has his stuff at the top left. I lay down to take a nap. Marth tells me it's fine and he'll wake me up before the newcomers meeting starts.

**Samus' POV**

The Meeting for the New-Comers is in 30 minutes. I share a room with Peach, Zelda, and Nana( The Pink Ice Climber). The Princesses are getting ready while I'm deciding to wear my Power Suit or not. Nana is just sitting on her bed humming some random tune that I think is from her game. Zelda and Peach walk out of the bathroom and Peach notices me looking at my Power Suit. Right when I decide to wear it, she takes it away from me and shoves it in the closet. "There is no way I'm letting you wear that to an event this important." Peach tells me. "Fine." I tell her. The clock strikes 3:00PM and we're all out the door. We're all lined up in the main room in chairs. There are Five Rows, 7 people in each row. All the New-Comers are either in the first or second row. Master Hand gets on stage and tells everyone, "It's that time again when New Smashers come and we have a Tournament to celebrate! Now here are the New Smashers! A little kid that looks about 12 and has angel wings and is wearing mostly white with gold rings on his wrist. He introduces himself, "Hi! I'm Pit everyone, and I come from above!" We all clap unenthusiastically and he walks back to his seat. Next is some really tall evil looking guy that has red hair and a gem in the middle of his forehead. He looks into the crowd and says with a really deep voice, " I am Ganondorf." I think it's a stupid name. Then again my name is Samus. I zoned out for most of the rest of the introductions. When I came back to my senses, some soldier guy named Snake finished. Then a tall guy with blue hair came up. He held a Double-Handed sword with one hand as if it were nothing. He introduced himself, "My name is Ike." _He's cute. _Did I just think to myself he's cute?! He had Dark Blue Eyes. Easy to get lost in. I know from experience when he glanced at my walking off the stage. Master Hand comes up again and says, "That's all for the New-Comers." This is gonna be some heck of a year.

—

**That was Chapter 1 of my First Fanfic. Please Review and Don't be afraid to judge me. I don't take offense. Tell me if you liked it or not and I'll make another chapter!**


End file.
